random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fannon Dreamworks and Pixar movies
Add fannon dreamworks and pixar movies you wish were out.Or any other movies besides you can also add.Put anything.Even add video games do anything. Mochlum's movies Over the Hedge 2: Hammy thinks that he found the magical portal to Nutty-land but it turns out to be a portal to a very distance future. It turns out the creator is from a future that is threatened of destruction, and the time traveler invented the portal to survive. The whole gang go into the portal but it closes before they could escape, so it's up to the animals to save the future and go back to their time. Bug's Life 2: When humans try destroying Ant Island to make it a vacation resort, they must stop the humans with the help of the circus bugs. They try many antics, but the only result is annoying the humans into calling an exterminator. They need to do something so they get Flick to build them a device that will fight off the humans, and launch all of the weapons they can at the humans. It results in a large battle between the humans and the bugs to save Ant Island. Wall-E Two: Robot Revenge: Wall-E and the gang are living happily in the future when a time traveler from the past finds the Axiom, and accidentally turns on Auto. Auto gets revenge on the robots by launching to space with all of their survival supplies, so Wall-E, Eve, and Mo journey to space to return the Axiom and destroy Auto before he flies the ship into a black hole. How To Train You Dragon 2: The Attack of the Spartans: Hiccup and the gang are living with their dragons and follow vikings, but a group of ancient Spartans attack Berk and claim it as their own land. Hiccup and their friends tried to fight him with dragons, but the Spartans use an enchanted gypsy necklace to hypnotize the dragons into the Spartan's warriors. Hiccup and Astrid must get the help of the remaining dragons to destroy the Spartan fleet of ships from traveling through the Viking Islands using the dragons to rule them as a dictatorship. Kh2cool's movies Shrek goes 5:The Oger babies are kidnapped so Shrek,Donkey,Fiona,Puss N boots,Gingy and the rest of the fairytale character go after the kindapper. Toy Story 4:Woody feels sad how Bo Peep,Wheezy,Etch and the other toys have no owners when children no longer want to play with toy's so Woody,Buzz,Jessie,Bullseye,The Potato heads,aliens,hamm rex and slinky all adventure to save the toys. Cars 3:Lightning Mcqueen is invited to race in the ultimate grand prix in Hollywood posted on televison.And he invited Mater to come with him but when unknown Ninja's attack they destory the grand prix and goes into a space station. Monsters Inc:The Kidnapper:Its Boo's 3rd birthday but a new monster named Kelly stole Boo.Then She hypnotizes Monstropolis to destory Sully,Mike and Steve (New character) and they must find Kelly and rescue Boo. Alvin and the Chipmunks adventure in Tokyo:The Chipmunks and Chippetes are invited in Tokyo for a new commerical for their album but Dave can't take them so they run away from home to Tokyo but Ian travels to Tokyo and gets revenge on them by getting a bunch of talking animals to defeat the Chipmunks and Chippetes. Phineas and Ferb:Around the universe in 2 days:When Candace is in charge while Linda and Lawrance go on vacation Phineas and Ferb make a machine to go around the universe and Phineas,Ferb,Isebella,Buford,Baljeet,Candace and Stacy along with Irving all enter but Doofensmirtz is looking for machines to use for his new ruler inator and goes inside Phineas and Ferb's machine and Perry goes in also.But then one of Meap's biggest villans "Big Star" comes and the gang must get him. The Incredibles 2:Three months has passed since the under miner was defeated and JackJack comes from the a portal in the future and he warns everyone its not the end of the under miner and that he will take over the world because in his time the under miner destorys the world. The Annoying Orange movie:Orange has done so many things in his past video's online but this time orange is going to be exploring the outside world to find "Celly" (Cellary) who has the answers to the entire world. AwesomeCartoonFan01's Movies Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension 2: Return to the 2nd Dimension: When a new villian from the 2nd dimension takes over the alternate Tri-State Area, it is up to Phineas and Ferb (and friends...and Candace..and Stacy) to save the dimension. Along the way, they get their memories from the 1st movie back. Cars 3: Everyone returns in this movie. When some evil company guy wants to get rid of the town, it is up to Lighting MccQueen and Mater and Sally to save it. Category:Movies Category:Pixar Category:Stuff Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Toy Story Category:Fanon stuff